


Riley Goes to the Moon

by Johnlock55



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Dreams, Moon, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock55/pseuds/Johnlock55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley goes to the moon and happy stuff happens. I fixed something for you all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riley Goes to the Moon

Riley was off too the moon tomorrow. Joy had kept her promise to Bing Bong. Now all she had too do was make sure that it was the best trip ever.

"Who's your friend that likes too play? Bing Bong, Bing Bong." She sung quietly to herself as she remembered the old imaginary friend that had been forgotten to save her all those years ago.

"I miss him too." Sadness said, hugging Joy from behind as the two of them watched Riley go into REM sleep.

"He would've loved seeing her today you know. So excited and happy to go to the moon." Joy said, turning around and kissing the other emotion's nose.

"I know." Sadness mumbled, pecking Joy gently on the lips before tugging over their seat to watch dreams on.

The other three had left a little while ago, leaving Sadness and Joy to deal with the memories going to long term and dream duty. They usually shared dream duty; using it as one of the few times they could be alone together.

Joy smiled at sadness as the dream started playing. A rocket was shown blasting off with Riley smiling and waving happily out the window as she was lifted into space by the metal contraption.

"I'm going to the moon!" Was heard from the dream people, very excitedly.

Every part of Riley was excited. It was shown in the dreams and memories recalled by both them and some of the workers down in long term. Every single worker inside of Riley couldn't wait to go to the moon… well except Fear. That emotion was terrified of going to the moon, thinking of all of the ways that things could go wrong in outer space.

But Joy was handling things, finding ways to stop Fear from going overboard, alleviating some of the fears by researching how likely that was too happen and when she couldn't she let him instill that fear into Riley's head, making her very careful of that thing.

But the launch was tomorrow, and everyone was excited.

"Tomorrow Sadness. Tomorrow!" Joy said happily as she watched the rocket circle the moon and land on it.

"I'M ON THE MOON!" Was heard in a very excited, happy Riley dream people voice.

"That's gonna be our girl tomorrow Sadness." Joy said.

"Um Joy. It's going to take a long time to get to the moon. Longer then one day certainly." Sadness said sadly.

"I knew that." Joy said, looking slightly down for a second before being happy again, "But that's what she'll be like when she does finally get there." Joy said happily, looking as Riley jumped all over the moon on the dream screen.

"She will be." Sadness said, a small, quick, happy smile coming to her face, "And you'll make it the best time she's ever had. Might get a new core memory."

"I hope so." Joy said happily, watching her happy girl bounce around on the moon in her dream.

The dream slowly faded and the screen went blank for a few hours- where Joy and Sadness just talked about random stuff and made a game plan for tomorrow- until a dream about meeting aliens on the moon came on.

Joy laughed and smiled at Sadness, the other blue emotion had a tiny smile on her face as she watched Riley greet the aliens.

"Imagine if that actually happened." Joy asked Sadness, "Imagine if there really is aliens on the moon."

"That would certainly amuse Riley, as long as they're nice aliens." Sadness said.

After a while the screen went black again and Riley rolled over, slowly awakening but not quite into alertness yet.

Blinking eventually happened and she was awake.

Joy quickly touched the console and a few buttons, making Riley happy and excited.

"Moon, Moon, Moon, I'm going to the Moon!" Riley sung, happily dancing around the kitchen as she made a big breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast, her last breakfast on Earth for a while.

That was when Disgust came and touched the console, reminding Riley of what she'd be eating for the next few months.

Joy touched the console immediately after, reminding Riley that it didn't matter cause she was going to the moon.

Riley took a big bite of the bacon and egg on toast and that's when Fear turned up and pressed a button reminding her to take smaller bites cause she could choke.

Then her phone dinged, an email from the space station telling her that takeoff had to be postponed cause of technical difficulties, that's when Sadness and Anger touched the console at the same time.

Joy sighed but told them to stop and that it doesn't matter, telling Fear that it was good that they'd found technical difficulties now instead of on takeoff or in space before the purple emotion started freaking out. Which also seemed to calm down Anger and Sadness. Joy also pushed this thought to Riley who perked up at the fact that they were just making sure she wouldn't die during takeoff or in space.

Joy smiled happily as the other emotions sat down and waited for something to comment or act on. Joy drove, having Riley watch TV after breakfast, and having her eat ice cream and when it was finally time to go to the space station, Riley got really excited and ran to her car.

"Going to go to the moon, in a rocket and it's gonna be amazing." Riley said as she pulled into the car lot and locked her car in a garage to stay for a while until she got back. She was really looking forward to researching and investigating all of the Moon stuff, even though a moon base had already been set up. The dark side of the moon should be interesting. She was gonna adventure…

Joy threw up the last memory of Bing Bong that was left in long term.

… Adventure like Bing Bong would want.

Sadness was looking out the window at the islands when she saw it. A large pink cotton candy, cat, dolphin, waving up at her from the closest island that they could reach, it was Bing Bong, brought back and remembered.

Sadness ran over to Joy just as Riley was finishing off putting on her space suit.

"Quick, come and look at this!" Sadness said, pulling Joy away from the console to see Bing Bong. Fear quickly took her place as Riley started climbing, their girl was slightly afraid of heights so he would've been over there soon anyway.

"I-Is that really him?" Joy asked, happy tears coming to her eyes as she waved back.

'She's going to the moon today!' Joy wrote on a sign and pressed it against the window.

"I know!" Bing Bong yelled back, distinguishable through the hole left over from Anger and Disgust getting them back to headquarters, "Thank you Joy!"

"You're welcome Bing Bong!" Joy yelled back after moving over to the hole, "I couldn't have done it without Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear though. We all have a role here. Come and visit on the train of thought okay tell them you have a ticket from Joy herself. I have to get back to Riley before se becomes terrified. See you Bing Bong. It's wonderful to have you back!" Joy yelled before running back to the console just as Riley reached the top of the stairs.

"I'm really excited!" Riley said to the commander of the launch as she stepped into the rocket.

"That's good too hear." The commander said with a grin at the twenty five year old, "Now strap in along with your two friends here and we can get set for takeoff."

"Sure thing commander." Riley said with a grin as she sat down, "Hey you two. Are you excited?" She asked the two girls she'd been training with for this mission.

"YES!" The girl to her right said, Elli was her name, "I can't wait."

"I'm quite excited to land on the moon. It should be quite enjoyable." The girl to her left, Sherla is what Riley thinks her name is, said.

Just as they finished strapping in the commander came back, "Okay ladies, I'm going to lock this door now and then we will start the count down which will appear on that screen." He said, pointing to a screen, "Okay, good luck and have fun." He locked up the door after him and the count down started.

"3, 2, 1!" And then suddenly they're in the air and off too the moon.

It was going to take them three days to get to the moon and then they were spending 24 day there exploring and doing science stuff before returning to home world, aka, Earth.

But it was going to be the best month of Riley's life. All of the emotions agreed on that.


End file.
